


Unprecedented Measures

by Firefliesonalake



Series: Instance Verse [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drama, F/M, Humour, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefliesonalake/pseuds/Firefliesonalake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin worries for Obi-wan's health. Prone to over-reactions, he resorts to unprecedented measures. A side one-shot to "Drastic Measures"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprecedented Measures

**Disclaimer:** Star wars belongs to Disney and George Lucas. I make no profit from this.

* * *

**Unprecedented Measures**

Obi-wan for all her good intentions is the galaxy's biggest hypocrite. She will harp on and on about how he neglects his own health, and yet when it comes down to it, she will brush off his own concerns for her well-being as if it's nothing.

It rankles Anakin to no end, the way in which Obi-wan never practices what she preaches. The way in which she's always on his back about something, or other. She never _listens_.

Well like it or not, he is going to make her listen.

The Halls of Healing provides a sanctity for injured Jedi and is meant to induce a sense of peacefulness in those who visit its hallowed ward. A balm for the Force-sensitive soul.

It's not proving to be very soothing right now.

Currently he and Obi-wan are caught in a staring contest from opposing sides of the room. To Anakin it's a visually accurate portrayal of their dispute.

The Force itself is filled with unruly tension, a clash between their two differing opinions. A psychic measure of their quarrel. Which, of course is all Obi-wan's fault in the first place.

Master Vokara, the Chief Healer had expressly told Obi-wan that the anti-biotic prevents infection. But Obi-wan must have been hard of hearing because the anti-biotic remains untouched on her night-stand. Why she refuses to take the anti-biotic prescribed to her by the Healers is beyond him. How hard is it to reach out, and ingest the _kriffing_ contents?

His original intention had been to visit Obi-wan in the Halls of Healing and see how her recovery was coming along, only to be waylaid in the hall by the Chief Healer with the request that he sort out his stubborn former mentor. Needless to say he had not been happy to hear about Obi-wan neglecting her own health. _Again_.

When he'd entered Obi-wan's room, she'd greeted him with a smile, only to frown at the livid expression on Anakin's face, as she asked him why he was so worked up. Never one to bottle up his feelings, Anakin had told all. And now five minutes later here they were, still tediously arguing, all due to Obi-wan's misplaced determination to refuse her need for healthcare.

Obi-wan rises off the bed, and gathers to her feet. "Really Anakin I don't know why you always insist on making a big deal out of nothing".

Her patronising tone grates on his nerves. _Nothing_! She thinks her health means _nothing_!

There are times when Anakin is filled with the irrepressible urge to shake Obi-wan . This _is_ definitely one of those times.

"Just take the kriffing medicine Obi-wan," Anakin growls.

Obi-wan fixes him with one of those insufferable, impassive expressions she gets whenever dealing with official Jedi business. The expression that says she's not fazed in the slightest. The expression that tells him she's not interested.

"When I am ready," she alludes.

Anakin's nostrils flare at Obi-wan's vague comment. Now is not the time to act the serene and cryptic Jedi Master.

"How hard is it to swallow an anti-biotic?" he challenges.

She arches a sceptical eye brow. "Whoever said it was hard?"

"Obi-wan!"

Why doesn't she take this seriously? And she claims that he's the unreasonable one!

He stalks toward her, and she meets him half-way, hands poised on her hips. At this distance, it's evident how much he towers over her, and he uses his height advantage as a way to stare her down.

Anakin knows it won't be effective. It's never worked before, and there's no reason to believe that this time will be the exception. But he does it anyway. At least to try and prove a point. That her health is a _serious_ matter.

He detects her irritation pike via his Force senses, the only indication that she's annoyed.

"Anakin, I will not be dictated to, I am perfectly capable of seeing to my own well-being. I do not need you to remind me to take the medicine," she chides.

Anakin swears he can feel a blood vessel start to throb in his head. His jaw tightens.

"Take the medicine Obi-wan!"

She blinks up at him, unperturbed. "I will. Later".

Anakin's body stiffens, and he curses under his breath. He looks away, raising a hand to his forehead. The vial of the anti-biotic sits on the night-stand, as if to mock him. And then it _clicks_. If Obi-wan will not take her medicine, he will _convince_ her to take it.

He reaches out an arm, and picks the vial up off the night-stand. When he gazes down at her once more, he notices Obi-wan watching him wearily.

"So you won't take it?"

Obi-wan releases a sigh. "We've been over this Anakin. I will take it, in my own time," she says.

Anakin makes a show of letting his shoulders droop. "Fine then".

A twitch of Obi-wan's lips Force is the only indication that she's amused.

Well it can't be helped. The only way Obi-wan will take her medicine is if he forces it down her throat. She won't find anything comical with what he's about to do.

Utilising Jedi reflexes, he pops the lid off the vial with his teeth, and pours the contents into his mouth. It's sickeningly sweet on his taste buds.

Obi-wan watches him with what he can only identify as a _baffled_ expression on her face, and it certainly makes a change seeing her caught off guard. It takes a lot to surprise Obi-wan.

She opens her mouth to speak. "Anakin, what in all the..."

And that's when he makes his move.

He swiftly closes the distance between them, and leans down. Framing her face with his hands, his lips crash over her parted mouth. His tongue passes over her own, and slides against the upper surface of the inside her mouth, as he transfers the vial's liquid into it.

Obi-wan's body becomes rigid, and she places a hand against his chest, but makes no move to push him away, as if too shocked by his actions to respond.

The Force around them is rowdy, and yet vibrant. Almost... _elemental_ somehow. As if one of them is a steady beach, and the other is the wave crashing upon the shore.

It feels potent. _Force help him_ it feels good.

When he finally draws away, Obi-wan coughs at the substance in her mouth. Watery blue-grey eyes gaze up at him startled.

Anakin, satisfied with the results steps away to give her space to recover.

"Anakin, you..." she splutters.

"You were right Master, whoever said it was hard?" he smirks, before spinning on his heel and departing her room.

Let her mull over that!

Outside in the hall, he is accosted by the Chief Healer Vokara Che, an aged and stern twi'lek woman.

"Well? Did you get through to her? Has she taken the anti-biotic?" she asks.

 _Oh yes_. She has.

"Don't worry Master I got through to her," he says.

The twi'lek cocks her head slightly, unconvinced. "Really and how did you manage that?"

"Why with logic and reason of course," he says coyly. He doesn't think Master Vokara Che would take kindly to a recount of the way he in which he used admittedly unprecedented manners to get Obi-wan to ingest her anti-biotic.

The healer does not appear impressed by his remark. "Well off with you then!" she says, shooing him way.

Anakin dips his head respectfully. "Yes Master," he says, before walking around the vexed twi'lek woman.

When Obi-wan is discharged from the Halls of Healing, Anakin knows he is going to be on the receiving end of a _very extensive_ lecture from her. But for all intents and purposes he doesn't care. Keeping Obi-wan in good health made it all worthwhile.


End file.
